


A Life Worth Living. A Love Worth Losing.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortal Magnus, M/M, Magnus tells his children about the importance of love, Not a Sad Fic, aku cinta kamu, married Malec, mortal Alec, parents malec, post Alec's life, the importance of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Ten years after losing his husband and the father of his children, Magnus Lightwood-Bane visits Alexander's grave and has a discussion about the importance of love with his son.





	A Life Worth Living. A Love Worth Losing.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Magnus stood surrounded by his two sons. They were adults now but still came home every year to visit their father’s grave.

Max was the first to step away from the group and kneel on the cold ground.  
“I wish you were here dad. Annie is pregnant and I am scared I will mess up. I love you dad.” as Max stepped back Magnus pulled him into his arms.  
“You will be an amazing father. Your dad would be so proud, I know I am.”  
“Thank you Pa, I love you.”

Rafael stepped forwards next, kneeling were his brother had been moments before.  
“I miss you dad, I really wish you were here right now so you could tell me that everything will be okay. I love you.”  
The two boys hugged their Pa, it had been ten years since their dad had passed and they knew that Magnus would want a moment alone with his husband.  
“We will wait for you by the car, okay Pa?”  
“Thank you boys, I will be down in a minute. I love you both.”

***

“They grew up so fast Alexander. Remember when they were babies, I was so scared, now Max is going to be a father. And me a grandpa! I know you would have been a great grandfather.   
I can’t believe it has been ten years. Ten years since I heard your voice, ten years since I felt the touch of your skin.”  
Magnus pressed his hand against the cold stone, a single tear falling onto the words carved into it : “Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Loving husband and father. Aku cinta kamu.”

***

Max was sitting in his car when Magnus walked back to the parking, Raphael was waiting for him at the entrance.  
“Are you okay, Pup? Why are you out in the cold and not waiting in the car with your brother?”  
“I wanted to ask you something…. About dad.” Magnus nodded for Raphael to continue. “When you met dad, you knew that he was mortal, that one day he would die and you wouldn’t. Right?”  
“Yes of course Raf, you know I lived a long life before meeting your dad, I always knew that one day he would go where I could not follow.”  
“But you still loved him, married him and raised us together. Do you ever regret it?”  
“No Raf. Of course, losing your dad hurt a lot, but the time we had together, loving and being loved by Alexander, changed my life. Alexander saved me and he made me a father. For that I will forever be grateful. Love sometimes hurts but it is the best feeling in the world.”  
“Thank you Papa. I met someone, a mundane. I love him so much but I am scared of losing him. I think I am ready now. I promise I will do my best to live life without regret, for you and for dad.”  
“I am so proud of you Rafael and I know your dad is as well.”


End file.
